Idiot
by Annie L
Summary: Ron and Hermione have made a beautiful family, despite of that, They haven't changed their way of being and they are so happy...but, What would happen if Hermione forgets everything... even her family?
1. Chapter 1

IDIOTS…

Chapter 1: 6 years later…

The sun cheerfully got in through the wide windows of the house and it was a good start for the day, but the young man didn't realize about that. He was on hurry running around the home. The young curly brown hair woman went after him without stop her speech…

- tell me Ronald!!... tell me!!! How many times did I try to get you out from the bed? How many???... But not!! You never took notice to me!!!... well… look!! There are the consequences, you knew Harry was waiting for you early… but you didn't take notice me!!!! –

The redhead rolled his eyes as impatient gesture and despite of it, the girl went on her speech without notice his pull faces.

- I'm who can get up later because I've got to go to the ministry later, but despite of that, despite!!! I get up before than you… It seems like you… -

The man ran away from the room He was quickly putting his cloak on while went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Ron pointed the toaster with his wand and quickly picked the toasts up, so went to the living room to take his briefcase. From upstairs, the young woman's voice was still sounding, every time more clear… That meant she was getting closer…

- Poor Harry!!! – She was saying - I don't know how he can put up with your irresponsibility and your fails… because it's true what I'm saying, I don't even know how… -

The man turned round, totally exasperated…

- Enough!!! - He exclaimed… the woman immediately shut her mouth up – stop it… could you?

I know all what you've said… It's not necessary you're still saying I'm a loser…-

The expression on Ron's face changed and from the exasperation passed to the sadness, in the other side of the room the woman got closer smiling to him…

- Have I ever told you you're an idiot? – She asked while she hugged him…

Ron smiled and went closer to kiss her and she replied happily, when they separated from each other they both were smiling and the redheaded answered…

- I love you too… -

Hermione smiled and surrounded Ron's neck with her arms, she affectionately kissed him once again and they both forgot everything, even the time…

- Daddy! –

Ron and Hermione moved away from each other, both blushed by the interruption…

- It's not late to work?? – the little girl tried to say…

Ron remained he was late so He hurried to get into the fire… but the little redhead girl ran towards him, Ron picked her up and kissed her pink cheek, then He stood up again, and gave her wife a kiss once again…

- Bye… see you later Hermione… -

He was just coming into the fire when the little lady exclaimed…

- Dad… you've forgotten to say teddy good bye! –

Ron patiently smiled and took one of the bear's hands which the little girl was carrying… Hermione smiled too…

- um… well… bye teddy… - the young man said teddy bear - and please, look after Lizzie when Mum and Dad are gone… -

Lizzie smiled satisfied and immediately threw a kiss to her father, then Hermione picked Lizzie up and moved her away from the fire while Ron exclaimed…

- Ministry! –

Ronald Weasley was twenty-three years old and worked as an auror in the Ministry of Magic. He had got married to her best friend, Hermione Granger, when he was nineteen and she was eighteen, despite everyone were surprised. A year later, one of the most important joys of his life arrived; the birth of his only daughter, Elizabeth who was only three… and she became in the biggest happiness of her parents…

In the other hand, Hermione had become a smart and pretty young lady, on her twenty-two she worked as an ineffable in the minister of magic. Despite time had flied, she was still being the responsible and intelligent girl like ever… Over all if she had a family now…

Elizabeth Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter was only three years old and was a girl really smart at her age; she was very sweet, cuddly and lovely and of course the Dad's spoiled. Lizzie, how the most of people named her had fire red hair like her father and as a whole Weasley, Lizzie had curly hair like her mother and the same deep blue eyes than Ron, but she was as small as Hermione.

- At last you've here!!!... I would bet Hermione was furious… wasn't she? – the black hair young man asked when saw his best friend coming into the office.

- don't say another word!! – Ron said, taking seat with a tired expression – Luna would never be like her – Harry smiled reminding his own wife – this morning, Hermione was worth than ever! – Ron went on - I still don't know why I got married to her… she is so different… What moment did I start to like her in? You had to stop me, Harry… - this last one couldn't avoid a smile – as my best friend you had to stop what happened to me… I don't know… stop the wedding… whatever… Now, I would be free from a lot of things…-

Harry let out a loudly laugh…

- stop you?? – He repeated – you know you love her, Ron… don't come with those rubbish to me!! I always knew that you would finish married to her… I'd beg after the argument you passionately kissed her, wasn't it? –

Ron blushed immediately and ducked his head; apparently he was so interested in his memos…

- believe me, mate… I'll interpret your silence… - Harry commented smiling

Both let a loudly laugh out and started to work. That morning, Ron called his daughter several times by phone, at last, he had learnt how to use it but something odd had happened…

- Haven't you talk Hermione to? – Harry surprised asked Ron…

Ron opened his mouth to answer but the office door was violently open…

- Justin!! Wh…- Harry exclaimed, but the ex-Hufflepuff interrupted him looking at Ron…

- I'm sorry Harry… but something has happened in our office… -

The redhead stood up how he would be pricked… He knew very well Justin was an ineffable and worked in the same office than his wife Hermione, and his youngest sister Ginny.

- What happened? – He demanded going towards the brown hair young man…

- Ron… I don't know… nobody could do anything… Ginny tried to help her, but we didn't know how she… suddenly there she was lying on the floor… It was like a bomb… I wasn't with her… but I had to let you know… Hermione… -

Justin couldn't join any idea. Ron had lost his patient, though…

- WHAT BLOODY HELL HAPPENNED TO MY WIFE, FINCH FLETECHELY???? - He roared grabbing him by his jacket, so Justin got scared…

- I don't know!! – Justin muttered – I was not there… I saw her later!! –

Harry was trying to separate Ron from Justin, when he achieved it, tried to calm Ron down…

- Stay quiet…Ron!! – Harry exclaimed, then, looked at Hermione's workmate – tell me Justin!!!... Where Hermione is??? –

- Ginny and the others took her to St. Mungo… -

Ron had already gone out from the office as a hurricane before Justin stopped to speak… Harry went after him as quickly as possible…

They both arrived at hospital without saying a word. Ron was too nervous and couldn't talk; Harry preferred not to do it… a nurse said them in what floor Hermione was, and Ron ran really quick, at the end of the aisle they could see a ginger head…

- Ginny! – Ron shouted

The Ron's youngest sister turned round and ran fast towards his brother… The other ineffable looked at the just arrived… Ginny gave Ron a hug…

- Ginny, What happened? – Ron worried asked her… - How's Hermione? -

Ginny greeted Harry, and then looked at her sixth-eldest brother once again…

- We know nothing… - Ginny answered – They haven't told us anything yet…I hope they soon co … -

Ron got serious and took Ginny's arms and stared at her…

- Tell me, Ginny… - He slowly asked her – what-Happened?... – Ginny's face contracted and tried to separate from her brother – tell me Ginny!!!!!! – Ron demanded…

- I can't Ronald!!!... I can't!!!!! and you know it… - she reproached him – those are things which nobody can know it!!!... Now, we have to be worried about Hermione not about… -

- I'm fed up!!!!!! – Ron exclaimed releasing her sister - It's always the same thing!!!, "nobody can know it"… - He said taking off Ginny's voice – I already know that phrase, and I'm fed up of it…

I demand you… - and Ron looked at the other ineffable, too -… tell me what happened to my wife, I've got right to know it!!!!!!!!! – he roared

- Ron… - Ginny tried to calm him down and started to talk but she was interrupted.

A doctor appeared from a room looking around with a file in his hands, and looked at the Weasley, but he didn't have time to say a word because Ron had thrown himself towards the doctor…

- How is she??... What happened to her? … Is she going to…? –

- Ron!!!... let him talk us!! – Harry shouted…

The other ineffable got closer to listen better. Ron gave them a bad look.

- Well… - doctor started to say – Mrs. Weasley is already awake, and I think its better you see her before I give you a diagnostic… see her by yourself Mr. Weasley… -

Ron went as pale as paper and didn't move.

- Come on Ron… - Ginny encouraged him to go into the room giving him a little slap on the back.

The young man entered into the room and followed towards the room's end. Hermione laid on the bed, above her were two nurses and another doctor who tried to get her up. The first doctor got closer to Ron.

- Your wife had suffered a serious injury in an area of her brain… Mr. Weasley, We think she has lost her memory; your wife remains nothing at the moment, everything else is ok, but she doesn't have memories, we hope the memory lost would be temporal… -

Ron couldn't say any word. He walked toward her wife and both nurses observed him. Hermione looked very good, but he immediately noticed she was scared and confused.

- Where am I? – Hermione asked, but nobody answered.

- Mrs. Weasley? – the second doctor asked – can you try to remain something? – He pointed Ron – Do you remain him? –

Hermione observed Ron for a while, but her eyes filled with tears….

- No, I cannot – she muttered – I can't remain anything… -

Ron closed the door behind him and didn't let go his wife's hand. The girl looked too small compared with him. Ron couldn't believe what was happening, his wife didn't remain anything she even couldn't remain him…Hermione was so scared and confused and let to be guided by that man who said being her husband, but she was so suspicious, and Ron couldn't imagined that Hermione wouldn't trust him.

He guided her to the sofa.

- Hermione… - Ron started, the young woman looked at him – well… um… I wondered if you… if you remain Lizzie? – Hermione said no with her head, Ron explained – well… look: Elizabeth's… um, she is our daughter, and I think would be better not to tell her… She wouldn't understand it… She is only three years old… -

Hermione busted into tears…

- Have… I got…a daughter?? – she achieved to say…

Ron nodded and Hermione cried louder.

Ron can't do anything else. He stood up slowly, still hearing Hermione's crying and cursed to all ineffable.

Fortunately, Lizzie wasn't at home, Ron had sent her to Harry and Luna's house because Harry was Lizzie's godfather and in his house Lizzie would have fun with Potter's children, James and Lily. At least Lizzie was far from the problems, but Ron needed her, Ron needed Lizzie as much as he needed Hermione, the former Hermione.

- come on, It would be better you sleep a bit… - Ron sad said – maybe it helps you… You should have a rest… -

Hermione looked up towards Ron. She didn't understand what was happening and felt confused because of she had a lot of questions in her mind… Had she really got a daughter?... and married… Hermione couldn't believe she was married to that redhead. That was the hardest, she couldn't remain her husband and He looked really sad because of that and worried about her. Despite of it, she only wanted to run away…

Hermione nodded at Ron's question, still insecure…

- come on… I will guide you to our room…- Ron said trying to smile – don't cry anymore, everything's going to be all right… -

Ron wanted to take Hermione's hand, but she rejected him...

- Ok… whatever… as you prefer… - the redhead muttered – follow me… -

They both went up the stairs… but the girl kept quiet when they come into the room…

- We go to sleep a bit… - Ron said smiling and going to bed

Hermione frowned.

- Aren't you thinking I'll go to bed with you, are you? –

Ron opened his mouth to answer but any sound was released from that…

- I mean… - Hermione said – I'm going to sleep here, in the double bed – Ron's blue eyes widened, but his wife authoritarian went on – you'll sleep in anywhere, but not with me… -

The redhead stood frozen, but without can avoid it, He started got angry… it seemed Hermione would be so unbearable and authoritarian than ever.

Furious, Ron started to go out from bedroom…

- I think would be better we live apart… but I'll live with my daughter, of course… -

Ron stared at her without can believe what she was saying, but he tried to calm down himself and instead start an argument he left the bedroom slamming the door.

As it seemed, Hermione with or without memory, confused or not confused, would be the same… and it only would be the start…


	2. Chapter 2

IDIOT

Chapter 2: There are certain things which can't be forgotten…

He slowly opened his blue eyes, wishing that everything what had happened were a nightmare, but, when Ron observed the bed in which he was lying, He realized everything had been real. The teddy bears and the pink decoration hurt his eyes then he saw a female figure around the room…

Ron remained. After Hermione threw him out of the principal room, he was furious, but trying to control his temper ("she's not ok, she is confused"), Ron went to Lizzie's room to go to bed surrounded by a lot of cuddle toys and teddy bears.

However, now, the young woman was observing the room, moving everywhere and opening the drawers. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at him…

- Blimey!!... – Hermione exclaimed annoyingly– at last, you've woken!... Do you wake up at this time every day? – she added…

The redhead man got angry, but quickly, he controlled his temper…

- Oh, yeah… I wish you "good morning" to you, too… - Ron answered…

The young woman stared him…

- Sorry… - She told – But I'm feeling uncomfortable here, so I was looking the house… I thought it could help me to remain something…- She looked around herself – Did you tell me my daughter is named Elizabeth?… -

- Our daughter… - Ron clarified, immediately - and… yes… her name's Elizabeth…but, the most of us name her, Lizzie –

Hermione smiled…

- take me to meet her!! – She asked Ron, quickly – I want I want… I want to meet her, once again… - then, Hermione's smile wiped from her face, and the sadness expression came back.

Ron stood up, immediately, before she burst into tears and tried to smile her…

- Of course, I'll take you… -

The Potters were living in a pretty house outside Hogsmade. Luna and Harry had got married when she was seventeen and Harry was eighteen, and everybody surprised because of that. They both had two children, James who was four years old, and the little Lily who was three.

Ron and Hermione appeared in front of Potter's house, the young woman was so nervous and very quiet, immediately the door was open.

A beautiful redhead young woman stared at them, and her brown eyes were wide opened when saw Hermione…

- Ginny? – Ron got surprised – what are you doing here? –

The redhead young woman did not answer, instead, she kept staring at the woman who was besides her brother, the Ginny's great eyes widened and suddenly she thrown herself to Hermione and hugged her...

- I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!!!!!!! – sobbed Ginny - maybe if I had been there, anything had not happened... maybe everything had been avoided... I'm sorry Herm!!! –

Ron got exasperated...

- Ok, ok, ok!!!! – said Ron angrily and separating Ginny from Hermione – enough Ginevra, you're only frightening her!!!!! –

Ginny stared at him angrily too...

Hermione didn't say a word but her eyes seemed she was going to burst into tears...

- no!!... no, no, don't, don't... don't be sad… - said Ron quickly, taking Hermione's face in his hands – Lizzie is here, remember?... you're going to see her… you don't take notice of Ginny, she is my sister, you don't remain her, do you? – Hermione shook her head – well, she is one of your best friends, pitifully… - added Ron

Ginny was going to tell a scathing comment, but a happy shriek came from inside house…

- Mummy!!!! –

A little redhead girl was running towards the entrance, and Ginny, Ron and Hermione froze in horror when the little Lizzie raised her arms towards Hermione to her mother picks her up….

Hermione couldn't believe it. That little girl was her own daughter, and she wanted to Hermione pick her up, there was no doubt, Lizzie was her own daughter, something inside herself was assuring her; however… she only wanted to burst into tears, so Hermione couldn't even move, She only wanted to run away from there, so she did it; Hermione ran away towards the exit..

Lizzie got her arms down confused, and feeling like crying…. Ron gave a meaningful glance to his sister…

- C'mon Liz… - Ginny got hurry – mum isn't ok… I'm listening Lily's calling us, are you?... she is inside… c'mon sweetheart… -

Ginny picked Lizzie up and take her to house…

Ron turned round, Hermione was standing in the entrance of the garden and she was crying loud and sobbing… he got near to her… she turned round, Hermione was desperate…

- that… little girl… is my daug… my daughter… - She moaned – she is my little daughter…!!!!!!!!!!. –

Ron didn't know what to say, so only hugged her…. He was as sad as She, He couldn't avoid thinking about Lizzie's sad face… but now, Hermione, his Hermione was crying as never in his chest…

Ron cursed all unspeakables, once again…

Hermione didn't stop her crying, on the contrary, her crying was getting louder… so, Ron took his wand and pointed her; immediately, the young woman fall sleep in his arms…

Then, they both vanished from Hogsmeade…

- I was waiting for you… -

The redhead woman smiled whereas the redhead young man was going down the stairs…

Ron strongly sat down in the couch of his comfortable old house, despite years, the burrow was still being the modest and cozy home in which he lived, today, the house was as quiet as in the past last years.

- I can't with this situation mum… - muttered Ron

Molly couldn't avoid a smile. When she knew about what was happening with Ron's family, immediately she knew Ron come to her, soon, he would give up…

- time heals everything, Ron – said Molly, trying to cheer him up – It's better she sleeps now, although I think Lizzie deserves an explanation… -

Ron heaved a sigh…

- I'm so confused… - said Ron sadly… - if Hermione was unbearable, now she is more than that… sometimes she is angry, in others she is furious, sometimes she doesn't even take notice me, and she seems as she doesn't love me… at those moments I would like give everything up… but, there are other moments, mum, in which Hermione is like a little girl, she gets confused and sadness and only what she wants is consolation, and… at at those moments,

I do love her… – said Ron blushed…

Molly smiled….

- D' you know? – said Ron's mum – Arthur and I always knew Hermione was the woman for you, I can assure you.,. this is only an obstacle, and I'm sure you're going to overcome it…. But, you have to understand Hermione, she is feeling worse than you… imagine… she doesn't even remain her own daughter and it hurts her… Hermione doesn't remain she loves Lizzie… -

- Do you reckon Hermione doesn't love us? - asked Ron – I mean, Lizzie and… me? –

- I do not know – accepted Molly sadly – if she doesn't remain you, if she doesn't recover her memories, she'll have to learn to love you again, do you understand?... she doesn't even know who you are, you must show her the right way, Ron… - Molly smiled - don't worry Ron… I'm sure everything is going back to normal… exactly normal…. –

A violent shade of orange hurt her eyes and Hermione felt more confused than ever…. She had never been in that place, the room was very little, It seemed like a top-floor-flat, everywhere was covered with boxes and utensils… suddenly she felt someone by her side…

Hermione looked at that one who was breathing loud…there was a man lying on the bed in which she had been sleeping, the red hair of him was spread on the pillow, but he was so near to her, He even had put a hand on her waist… the fear started to invade her.. Hermione's heart gave a jolt…. Then…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrgggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Immediately, the gnomes raised their heads in the garden, several birds which were on the roof flew away so terrified. Molly Weasley was alone in the kitchen, she raised her head towards the ceiling and smiled….

- She has woken… - muttered…

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Hermione got up from the bed as she had been pricked – what are you doing????? Where did you take me????? – She shrieked……..

Ron, who had fallen from the bed because of the fear, was picking himself up from the floor, not very politely….

- Why-are-you-shouting?????- asked Ron in an alarmed voice…

- you!!!... you!!!... you were!!! – Hermione was obviously trying to hide her fear, but that was impossible – you are a…. you're…. you are a pervert!!!!... – Ron's mouth fell open – you put your hand on my waist… you were trying…!!!—

Ron's blue eyes widened because was totally surprised…. He had been sleeping; he didn't even realize what he was doing…

- hey… wait… - Ron tried to say…

- Where did you take me????????? - Hermione interrupted him and picked a broom up which was in the room – what do you want of me???? – Ron got near to her; she took a step back and lifted the broom above her head, completely terrified … - keep away from meee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Ron was totally taken aback and couldn't believe what was happening. He moved towards his wife a little bit; big mistake…

- I said!!!... keep away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Hermione looked terrified so she started to hit Ron's head with the broom… but the young man had lost his patience…

- This is so stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – He roared, and Hermione froze – Don't be silly, Hermione…!!!!!!!!! We are married!!!!... We've got a daughter…. We have made a lot of "things" together…and they have been more than kisses, snogs or hugs… you know what I'm talking… - Ron gave her a weak grinning but Hermione's mouth fell open – and now, you're worked up by a simple hug…-

Hermione felt how her face was blushing, because of the embarrassment and the fury, suddenly She did the only what thought in that moment, she slapped her husband across the face with all the strength she had.

- you're so insensitive… - muttered Hermione – you don't understand me… I-do-not-remain-you…. –

Ron stared at her, but Hermione took the broom once again and started to hit her husband with it, so the redhead hurried to run away from the room… Ron opened the door whereas Hermione went after him…

When they both went downstairs, Ron turned round furious and took his wand from his pocket, at the time, Hermione gasped and Mrs. Weasley let the kitchen because of the noise…

_- __diffindo!! - _shouted Ron and the broom split in Hermione's hands….

Hermione frightened and tried to go back… Immediately, Ron knew that had made a mistake…

- Ronald Weasley!!!! –

Ron turned round when heard his Mum's shout who was furious staring at him…

Molly moved quickly towards her youngest son and took his wand from Ron's hand…

- What do you think you are doing, Ronald?? – Molly shouted – you're frightening her…! –

And it was totally true. Hermione looked at them so scared. Ron didn't know what to say…

- come on dear… come with me – Molly called her daughter-in-law very kindly – let's to have a cup of tea… -

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she started to sob, Molly hugged Hermione and took her to the kitchen, then Hermione shouted.

- I'm going to live with my mother!!! -

Ron heaved a sigh…

- you can't… - Ron said, without thinking – your parents have lived in Holland since two years ago… you are alone in Britain… -

Molly gave a furious glance to her son, Hermione looked at her..

- Is it true? – She asked Mrs. Weasley, sobbing

- yes dear… - Molly answered – but, don't worry… You and Lizzie are coming to stay here, in the burrow with Arthur and I whereas the things calm down… -

- WHAT??? – roared Ron

- …here's a lot of space for you two… - Molly continued – and you stay for a certain time, we are going to tell Lizzie that Ron is working so He's got to travel… -

- Mum!!!!! … you're not going to separate me from my family…!!!!!!!!... I mean, my daughter… -

- Everything's said… Ronald –

Ron shut his mouth up… Hermione was staring at Mrs. Weasley…

- ok… We'll stay here… - Molly smiled, Ron hit the table, Hermione ignored him and continued staring at Mrs. Weasley – but… may I ask you something? –

- of course dear!!! –

Hermione hesitated…

- Who are you? –

Ron rolled his eyes… Molly smiled kindly…

- I'm Molly… Ron's mother… I know my son is stubborn sometimes, but you'll be fine here, I'm going to help you to remain something.. Ok… -

Hermione smiled and thanked Ron's mother… the redhead hit the table once again…

- I'm fed up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – He roared deeply jealous – ok… fine!!!... stay here.. but I hope you start to remain something of once and for all… and I'm coming to see my little Lizzie everyday… and, I tell you once again… start to remain… I'm wanting everything as before… because I'm fed up of all this situation!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ron moved quickly to the fireplace and picked some floo powder, suddenly he felt someone standing back him… the redhead turned round… Hermione was angrily staring at him…

- Have I ever told you you're an idiot???!!!!!!!!!!! – the woman shouted

Despite everything what was happening, Ron couldn't avoid smiling… the feelings can't be forgotten…

- yeah, Herm… - he said – I love you, too… -

Hermione's heart jolted and a headache started…

Ron got into the fire….


End file.
